1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyor provided with a frame and with at least one moving means which can be moved in its longitudinal direction by driving means, to which carriers extending transversely to the direction of movement of the moving means are coupled, while at least a few of said carriers support sliding pieces, which can be moved along the respective carriers by guide means, so as to move objects to be conveyed by the conveyor during operation.
2. Discussion of the Background
Devices of this kind are for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,247 and French Patent No. 2,388,737.
The carriers of these known devices are secured at their ends to two endless moving means extending parallel to each other, whereby the active carriers constitute the upper part of an endless chain and the non-active carriers constitute a return part of an endless chain, which is located under said upper part. Consequently only some of the carriers can be used effectively for conveying the objects, while the other nonactive carriers move back under the active carriers towards the starting point of the conveyor.